Don Kichot z La Manchy/K1/08
Kategoria:Don Kichot z La Manchy O powodzeniu, jakiego doznał rycerz Don Kichot w straszliwej i niesłychanej przygodzie z wiatrakami i o tym, co się później stało. Kiedy tak rozmawiają, Don Kichot spostrzegł z daleka ze trzydzieści lub czterdzieści wiatraków, i jak je tylko spostrzegł, zawołał: „Fortuna sprzyja nam bardziej, niżbyśmy sami pragnęli. Przyjacielu Sancho, czy widzisz tę gromadę niezmiernych olbrzymów? Ja na nich uderzę i wszystkich zgładzę z tego świata — taki mój zamiar. Piękny będzie początek, z ich łupu wzbogacimy się, co się nazywa. Taka wojna uczciwa, bo na chwałę boską; ród ten olbrzymi trzeba z ziemi wyplenić, tak Bóg każe”. — Co za olbrzymy? gdzie? — pyta Sancho Pansa. — A tam, czyż ich nie widzisz? — rzecze Don Kichot — z takimi okropnymi rękoma, że u niektórych i na pół mili sięgają. — Ależ przyjrzyjcież się dobrze, wielmożny panie — odpowie Sancho — toć to nie olbrzymy, to są wiatraki, a te ręce, to śmigi, którymi wiatr obraca. — Ha, jak to widać zaraz — rzecze Don Kichot — że nie masz doświadczenia w rycerskiej sztuce. To olbrzymy, mówię ci, a jeżeli cię strach bierze, to ruszaj sobie gdzie w kąt pacierz mówić. Ja rzucę się na nich sam, chociaż ich tylu. — I mówiąc to, spiął ostrogami Rosynanta. Sancho klął się na duszę i ciało, że to wiatraki, a nie olbrzymy, ale dla naszego rycerza były to takie olbrzymy, że nie tylko nie słyszał krzyków swojego giermka, ale im bardziej się do nich zbliżał, tym więcej wierzył swemu urojeniu. „Nie uciekajcie, tchórze! — wrzeszczał na całe gardło — nie uciekajcie, podły i nikczemny rodzie, jeden tylko rycerz na was idzie”. Że właśnie wiatr się zerwał, wiatraki zaczęły się obracać, a Don Kichot jeszcze głośniej wrzeszczał: „Próżne to rzeczy, próżne, żebyście tam tylu rękami machali, co sam Bryjareusz, to nic nie pomoże, zaraz ja się tu z wami sprawię”. I nie tracąc czasu, poleca się natychmiast z całej duszy pani serca swego, pięknej Dulcynei, błagając ją o pomoc w tak wielkim niebezpieczeństwie. Zasłania się tarczą, wyszczerza dzidę i co tylko sił w Rosynancie, pędzi na wiatrak najbliższy, wpada na śmigę, która mu dzidę łamie w kawałki, a samego razem z koniem wyrzuca daleko na pole, w nader biednym stanie. Sancho przybiega kłusem na ośle i widzi, że pan jego ani się ruszyć nie może. O, bo ciężki był to upadek! — A co do milionset — woła Sancho — czym nie mówił, że to wiatraki! dosyć było mieć oczy! chyba, że w głowie świeciło co innego. — Cicho bądź, Sancho — rzecze Don Kichot — w wojennym rzemiośle los rządzi wszystkim, nic nie ma stałego. Wiesz, co ja myślę! to niezawodna prawda, to ten czarnoksiężnik Fresto; co mi porwał książki wszystkie razem z biblioteką, poprzemieniał teraz tych olbrzymów w wiatraki, żeby mi odjąć chwałę zwycięstwa, taki na mnie zawzięty i wściekły. Ale obaczymy, obaczymy, sztuka jego przed mieczem moim musi ustąpić. — Daj to Boże! wielmożny panie — rzecze Sancho, a podniósłszy go, wsadził jak mógł na Rosynanta, który miał jedną nogę zwichniętą. Gawędząc dalej o tej przygodzie, skierowali drogę ku wąwozowi Lapise, gdzie Don Kichot powiadał, że musi ich spotkać jaka przygoda, bo tam pełno ludzi przejeżdża. Strasznie mu żal było spisy, którą stracił, i wynurzając się z tym do giermka, mówił mu: — Czytałem kiedyś, pamiętam, że rycerz pewien hiszpański, imieniem Diego Peres de Vargas złamawszy dzidę w boju, wyrwał grubą gałąź dębową i tylu nią Maurów pozabijał, że mu na zawsze przydomek Tłuczyłba nadano, a potomkowie jego odtąd nazywali się Vargas-Maczuga. Mówię ci to, Sancho, bo zamiarem moim jest z pierwszego dębu, co napotkam, ułamać sobie gałąź taką jak tamta i takich nią cudów waleczności dokazywać, że za szczęśliwego poczytywać się będziesz, iżeś je własnymi oglądał oczami i był świadkiem czynów tak wielkich, że nikt im wierzyć nie zechce. — Co daj Boże, amen! — rzekł Sancho — wierzę temu, bo mi tak mówicie, ale poprawcie się no trochę, wielmożny panie, na siodle, bo już całkiem na bakier siedzicie; musiał was tam diablo ten wiatrak poturbować. — Prawdę mówisz, ani słowa — odpowiedział Don Kichot — a że ja się nie skarżę, to dlatego, że rycerzom błędnym nie wolno ani sarknąć z bólu, choćby im kiszki z brzucha wyłaziły. — A kiedy tak, to ja nic przeciw temu nie mam — rzecze Sancho — ale Bóg widzi, że rad bym był z serca, gdyby wielmożny pan użalił się trochę przede mną, kiedy go boli. Bo co ja, to bym się tego nie trzymał, i aby mnie co drasło''drasło'' — dziś popr. drasnęło., wrzeszczałbym zaraz jak oparzony, i zawsze dawałbym sobie wolę, jeżeli tylko to przykre prawo nie rozciąga się na panów i na giermków. Uśmiechnął się Don Kichot na tę prostoduszność luzaka i pozwolił mu skarżyć się i lamentować, ile zechce, czy będzie miał o co, czy nie, bo nic sprzeciwiającego się temu w księgach rycerskich nie wyczytał. — Wielmożny panie — odezwał się tedy Sancho — ale to podobno czas by już zjeść co, a pan jakoś o tym nic nie myśli. — Nie będę jadł teraz — odpowiedział Don Kichot — ty możesz sobie jeść, kiedy ci się chce. Otrzymawszy takie pozwolenie, Sancho rozsiadł się jak najwygodniej na swoim ośle i wyciągnąwszy z sakiew prowiant, jaki miał, jechał za panem przegryzając, a flaszy coraz nachylał z taką rozkoszną miną, że każdego Niemca zazdrość by wzięła. Popijając tak co chwila, zapomniał już o rodzinie i obietnicach pana; przypadło mu jakoś do smaku nowe to rzemiosło i marzył tylko ciągle o wielkich przygodach, choćby jak najniebezpieczniejszych. Koniec końców, noc tę spędzili pod gołym niebem, a raczej pod drzewami, gdzie Don Kichot ułamał sobie suchą gałąź, zastąpić mogącą w ostatnim razie utraconą spisę, z której żeleźce na tę gałąź zasadził. Dzielny rycerz noc całą ani oka nie zmrużył, rozmyślając ciągle o pani serca swego, Dulcynei, bo chciał zachować ściśle to, co czytał w książkach, że rycerze błędni spędzają często noce bezsenne śród puszczy, lasów, bawiąc się myślą o damach swoich. Sancho Pansa wcale inaczej sobie postąpił. Mając brzuch dobrze naładowany, a nie wodą ani wiatrem, jak chrapnął, wyciągnąwszy się na ziemi, tak ani drgnął do samego rana; ani promienie słońca, padające mu prosto na twarz, ani hałaśliwy świergot tysiąca ptasząt, witających radośnie dzień nowy, rozbudzić go nie były w stanie; potężny głos pana dopiero tego dokonał. Zerwawszy się, czujny giermek zaledwie przetarł oczy, zaraz się umizgnął do buteleczki, a widząc, że bardzo zelżała od wczorajszego wieczora, zmartwił się serdecznie, bo przeczuwał, że w drodze niełatwo jej będzie wyleczyć się z tej chudzizny. Don Kichot ani pomyślał o śniadaniu, jemu wystarczały smaczne i pożywne myśli o kochance. Dosiadłszy wierzchowców, ruszyli w drogę ku wąwozowi Lapise, u którego stanęli około godziny trzeciej po południu. — Tutaj to, miły bracie mój, Sancho — zawoła Don Kichot — tutaj możemy się spodziewać przygód po same uszy! Ale, słuchaj, zapowiadam ci z góry, żebyś mi się ani ważył brać do oręża, choćbyś mnie widział w największym niebezpieczeństwie, chyba, że mnie napadną ciury i chamy takie jak ty, wtedy możesz mi iść na pomoc, ale przeciw rycerzom wara; tego ci zabraniają najsurowiej prawa rycerskie, dopóki pasowanym nie będziesz. — O! co o to, możesz pan być spokojnym — odpowiedział Sancho — rozkazy pańskie spełnione będą co do joty, tym bardziej, że z natury już nie lubię zawadiactwa. Ale jeżeli będzie szło o własną skórę, jeżeli mnie napadną, to nie będę zważał na te tam wasze prawa, bo każdy musi się bronić, kiedy na niego dybią, sam Pan Bóg tak przykazał. — Na to zgoda — odpowie Don Kichot — ale jak ja będę się potykał z rycerzami, to ty możesz sobie pacierz mówić, a męstwo swoje przyrodzone pamiętaj zawsze powściągać. — No, niechaj was o to głowa nie boli, wielmożny panie, przysięgam wam, że tak pilnować będę tego przykazania, jak niedzieli, którą święcić trzeba. Kiedy tak rozmawiają, podjeżdża do nich dwóch mnichów benedyktynów na dromaderach, to jest na mułach ogromnych, z parasolami i okularami podróżnymi na nosach. Za nimi szła karoca, otoczona przez pięciu jezdnych, a w tyle dwóch mulników pieszo. W karocy, jak się potem pokazało, siedziała dama z Bizkai''Bizkaia'' — a. Vizcaya, baskijska prowincja ze stolicą w Bilbao, obecnie część autonomicznego Kraju Basków na terenie Hiszpanii., jadąca do Sewilli, skąd mąż jej wybierał się na znaczny urząd do Indii. Mnichy jechali tą samą drogą, ale nie należeli do jej towarzystwa. Jak tylko ich spostrzegł Don Kichot, zaraz odezwał się do giermka: — Głowę daję, że będziemy mieli śliczną awanturę! Widzisz te dwa widma czarne? Nie ma wątpliwości, że to są czarnoksiężnicy, co porwali jakąś księżniczkę i uwożą ją gwałtem w karocy. Muszę skarcić ten gwałt, choćby przyszło głową nałożyć! — Oj będzie to coś gorsza historia niż z wiatrakami, widzi mi się — rzekł Sancho, potrząsając głową. — Przypatrzcież im się lepiej, wielmożny panie, toć to są benedyktyni, a karoca musi należeć do tych podróżnych. Nie róbże pan głupstwa i nie daj się kusić szatanowi na żadne wybryki. — Już ci raz powiedziałem, bratku, że tyle się znasz na rycerskich awanturach, co koza na pieprzu; powiadam ci, że widzę, co się święci, i obaczysz zaraz, że miałem słuszność. Mówiąc to, wyjeżdża na środek drogi i zagradza przejazd mnichom, a gdy ci się zbliżyli tak, że głos jego słyszeć mogli, woła do nich imponująco: — Wy potępieńcy, z szatanem trzymający, zaraz mi wypuśćcie na wolność dostojne księżniczki, które w karocy tej wieziecie, bo jak nie, to was czeka śmierć niezawodna za karę niecnych sztuk waszych. Księża zatrzymali się, i niemniej zadziwieni cudacką twarzą Don Kichota, jak jego przemową: — Mości rycerzu — odpowiedzieli mu — my nie jesteśmy ani potępieńcami, ani z szatanami nie trzymamy, jesteśmy zakonnicy z klasztoru św. Benedykta i jedziemy sobie w swoją drogę, a czy tam są w karocy jakie księżniczki porwane, czy nie, o tym nic nie wiemy. — To nie dla mnie te piękne słówka — zawołał Don Kichot — znam ja was dobrze, nikczemne nędzniki! I nie czekając odpowiedzi, wypuszcza konia, wpada na jednego z zakonników z takim impetem, że gdyby biedny księżyna nie był się zawczasu rzucił na ziemię, to byłby go pewnie o nią powalił, a może ciężko zranił, a może nawet i zabił. Drugi, widząc, co się dzieje z jego towarzyszem, zakasał nogi aż na kark mułowi i drapnął w pole, co siły. Sancho Pansa jak tylko zobaczył, że zakonnik leży na ziemi, zeskoczył co tchu z osła i rzuciwszy się na niego, zaczął go już na piękne obdzierać, kiedy dwaj ludzie z orszaku, jadącego za mnichami, przypadli i zapytali go, dlaczego zdejmuje odzież z ich pana? — A dlatego — odpowiedział Sancho — bo ona do mnie z prawa należy, jako łup wojenny zwycięstwa odniesionego przez mego pana. Draby, nie wiele myśląc i biorąc za drwiny owo gadanie o łupach, a przy tym widząc, że Don Kichot daleko, rzucili się na Sancha, przewrócili go na ziemię i zbili tak niemiłosiernie, że leżał biedak na wpół martwy, ani jednego włosa w brodzie nie zbawiwszy. Mnich tymczasem, nie poniósłszy żadnego szwanku, a strachu wiele zażywszy, zerwał się co żywo z ziemi, wskoczył na muła i cały drżący podążył za towarzyszem, który nań czekał z daleka, patrząc, jaki też koniec awantura weźmie. Pojechali razem, żegnając się bez ustanku, jakby ich złe goniło. Don Kichot stał przy drzwiczkach karocy, rozmawiając z damą biskajską, do której zaczął w te słowa: — Piękna pani, możesz teraz czynić, co ci się podoba, jesteś teraz wolną, to ramię skarciło zuchwałość twoich gnębicieli. Ażebyś pani się nie trudziła o nazwisko swego oswobodziciela, powiem więc pani, że się nazywam Don Kichot z Manchy, jestem rycerzem błędnym i niewolnikiem pięknej a nieporównanej Dulcynei z Toboso. Za przysługę, którą wyświadczyłem pani, żądam tylko, abyś wróciła do Toboso, przedstawiła się tej damie i opowiedziała jej, jakem ja ci wolność wrócił. Jeden z rycerzy biskajskich, towarzyszący karocy, przysłuchiwał się pilnie mowie Don Kichota, a widząc, że nie chce puścić karocy i upiera się koniecznie, aby wróciła do Toboso, przystąpił do niego, pociągnął go za dzidę i zepsutą hiszpańszczyzną przemówił: — Idźże sobie, rycerzu, precz, bo jak mnie stworzył Bóg, tak ty będziesz miał śmierć, jeżeli karocy nie puścisz, jakem Biskajczyk50, tak to prawda. Don Kichot zrozumiał to bardzo dobrze i odpowiedział mu z zadziwiającą powagą: — Gdybyś był rycerzem, tak jak nim nie jesteś, nikczemniku, dawno bym już skarcił twoją zuchwałość. — Ja nie rycerz — oburknął się Biskajczyk — kłamiesz jak poganin, rzuć mi tylko tę pałkę na ziemię, a weź się do oręża, to ja ci zaraz pokażę, coś wart razem ze swoją szkapą. Ja Biskajczyk na lądzie, szlachcic na morzu, szlachcic do stu diabłów, a ty łżesz swoim językiem. — Zaraz my to zobaczymy — odpowie Don Kichot. I rzuciwszy dzidę, dobywa miecza i zasłania się tarczą, i naciera na Biskajczyka z niezachwianym zamiarem zabicia go. Biskajczyk, widząc, na co się zanosi, chętnie byłby zsiadł z muła, któremu ufać nie mógł, jako najętemu; ale nie starczyło mu czasu i zaledwie mógł miecza dobyć. Posłużyło mu to, że stał blisko karocy, bo porwał z niej poduszkę i za tarczę jej użył. Zażarci przeciwnicy rzucili się na siebie, jakby byli śmiertelnymi wrogami. Wszyscy obecni starali się pogodzić ich, ale ani myśleć o tym, zaciekły Biskajczyk klął łamanym językiem, że jak mu nie dadzą bić się, to zabije i panią swoją, i wszystkich, co mu przeszkadzać będą. Pani widząc, że nie ma żadnej rady, kazała woźnicy odjechać na bok, i z daleka przypatrywała się walczącym, Biskajczyk zadał od razu cios tak okrutny przeciwnikowi w ramię, że byłby go do samego pasa rozpłatał, gdyby się tamten tarczą nie zasłonił. Don Kichotowi zdało się, że ogromna góra spadła mu na barki. — Pani duszy mojej — zawołał — Dulcyneo! kwiecie piękności, ratuj swego rycerza, który walcząc za ciebie, w tak straszne popadł nieszczęście. Po tej oracji, potrząsnął mieczem, zakrył się tarczą i znów skoczył na Biskajczyka, chcąc rzecz od razu zakończyć. Biskajczyk, odgadłszy z miny zamiar przeciwnika, zasłonił się poduszką i śmiało czekał, tym bardziej, że muł, strasznie zmęczony i takich harców niezwyczajny, ani krokiem z miejsca ruszyć się nie chciał. Wszyscy widzowie z niezmiernym strachem wyglądali, jaki będzie koniec tej groźnej walki, a dama w karocy z kobietami swymi modliła się gorąco do wszystkich świętych hiszpańskich, błagając Boga o ocalenie swego obrońcy i własnej osoby. Autor historii niniejszej ze smutkiem wyznać musi, że w tym miejscu wiadomości jego daleko nie sięgają i że już nic nie wie o czynach późniejszych Don Kichota. Inny autor, przekonanym będąc że historia tak ciekawa kończyć się tu nie może i że pamiętniki miejscowe musiały ślad jej zachować, usilnie starał się wyszukać je, w czym widać, iż mu się poszczęściło, jak to w drugiej części zabawnego dzieła tego zobaczymy. ----